


Efforts Made

by EggParty



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One)
Genre: (Accidental), Arguing, Degradation, Fainting, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Interrogation, M/M, Pain, Panic Attacks, Plug and Play Sexual Interfacing, Rape, Restraints, Self-Harm, Sticky Sexual Interfacing, Taunting, Torture, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 17:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6123382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggParty/pseuds/EggParty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Captured by Froid, Rung and his patients have to resit breaking under the psychiatrist's forceful demands.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Efforts Made

**Author's Note:**

> Heed them tags, friendos. This is my half of a trade, finally filled! I've had it so long, hopefully the length of time spent on this isn't a detriment to it but I've been reading and rereading it so much that I can't tell anymore. Fingers crossed that it's good!

Rung panted hard. He awoke strapped to a chilly flat surface and he could hear that others were in the room with him. It was too dark, just little glowing lights hovering in his peripheral vision in the inky black that he’d found himself in. The breathing he could hear turned to muttering, and that’s when Rung realized he wasn’t alone. That voice was Bluestreak.

“Bluestreak?” he called. “Bluestreak, is that you?”

“Rung I’m sorry I’m really sorry,” Bluestreak said, speaking fast and Rung could tell he was holding back. “I’m sorry I’m sorry I don’t know I just don’t know what this place is.”

“Shh.” Rung shushed, concise but gentle. Bluestreak’s repetitive apologies quieted, but didn’t stop. “Is anyone else… here?”

A shuffle added to the noise. “I’m here, erhm,” Rung could tell it was Red Alert. “I’m on the floor.”

“Are you alright?” Rung asked, startled at such an answer.

“I guess. I’m chained down, and just woke up… again.” Red Alert said quietly. Rung could hear the chains clinking as he moved. “I think everyone’s chained up. Rung, I can’t handle more of this darkness!”

“C’mon guys, I’m right here.” Obviously Whirl breaking the silence. “Red, Blue, you know I’m here, too, chained up more than either of you two cause I guess our captor knows I’m the biggest threat.”

“Whirl.” Rung said. He looked around, listening in. Bluestreak was on his left. Red Alert on his right. Whirl sounded like he was in front of him, and his suspicion proved true when that single gold optic appeared in front of him. He was far closer than he’d anticipated. “Do I have any other patients in here? I’m noticing the pattern.”

A sudden crack silenced them. “I’d have hoped you wouldn’t have figured it out so fast.” Rung felt his spark seize in his chest. He could go a million years without hearing that buzzing voice and he would always recognize it.

_Froid._

“Maybe I should lower my expectations, Rung.” Froid turned on the lights, one click but lights flickered on one by one, casting distorted shadows in their blinking. “To answer your question: No, not all your patients are here but you got caught me. Everyone here is a patient of yours.... and a little more, I’ve found, although I’m not sure which unlucky spark it is. I’m hoping it wasn’t Fort Max, he happened to be one I just couldn’t wrangle in here.”

Rung was unsurprised, but relieved that Maximus could be left out of this. “Why are we here, Froid?”

“Why else would you be tied down and unable to move with those closest to you, those so dependent on you should I need to get creative?” Froid sauntered into view. Rung could tell he was smiling behind that vocalizer of his. “This is an intervention, Rung.”

“I think you mean ‘interrogation’.” Rung furrowed his brows. Froid’s gold optics glowered down at him. “What do you want? Information?”

Froid knelt down, face close to Rung’s who stared back at him with a concentrated fury. “There’s quite a bit of content I want, Rung. That’s why I brought in as many of your patients as I could.”

“I’d tell you to not bother, but I’m certain you want to tell me everything you want.” Rung said, flat tone of voice. “Go ahead.”

“I want you to admit your own failures and shortcomings.” Froid said, leaning in. “As an Autobot. As a psychiatrist. As a Cybertronian. I want you to admit to your patients I am the better psychiatrist, and to sign their care over to me. From your patients and you, I want all classified data on the Wreckers so I can, for once and for all, put. Them. Out.”

“I will not be doing any of that.” Rung said, staring at a crack in the ceiling to keep his composure. “You can’t take my patients, and you cannot keep us here.”

“It’s easy to keep you here, I hold the keys.” Froid dangled a ring with a few keys on it against Rung’s nose. “I’m also not done.”

“More demands that we’re not going to listen to?” Whirl said, before making a fake yawn sound at Froid while staring at him.

“Whirl has the right idea.” Rung said, seeing Whirl perk up in his peripheral vision. “Red Alert, Bluestreak. Tell Froid nothing.”

Froid became silent, just as silent as everyone else. He paced the room, circling around the three patients he’d chained to the floor, cuffed at the wrists, holes in their armor where weapons were now missing. Clean edges, surgical removal. Red Alert shuddered in trying to keep himself together, optics shut and refusing to look upward. Bluestreak babbled to himself, drowning out Froid’s presence while Whirl, the biggest of them all, stared at him. No words, no threatening body-language. Just a long and consistently angry, quiet stare. A silence and look that dared Froid to do anything.

“I recommend you talk, Rung. I have some ideas, but you won’t like any of them.” Froid said, waiting for a response and watching as Rung simply stared, steely and silent. “Rung.”

“Go ahead and do what you will.”

Froid put his hands together, pacing the round room, flinching when Whirl tried to lunge at him as he stepped by. “As much as I’ll enjoy finally tormenting you, your patients are just as big a target as you. They’re more likely to have the wrecker information I’m looking for, because unlike you they actually conributed for the Autobot cause.” Rung flinched, optics shutting and hands trying for a moment to reach for his glasses. “I’ll have you regretting everything before I’m through with you.”

“All three of you, do not say anything.” Rung said. He tried to not let fear show, knowing that Froid would know just how to reveal it.

Rung tried to repress the shiver that went up his back at Froid’s touch. “I’ll start with jamming my fingers into your seams. I’ve had this done to myself, you don’t need the details, you’ll find out yourself but I will tell you it is quite an uncomfortable experience.” He tried to steady his spark while Froid continued on, half-listening to him but Rung tried to stay focused on anything else. Bluestreak’s talking. Whirl’s face. Anything else besides Froid.

“Then I’ll find your cables. I’ve still got that setup and seeing as how you’ve never changed, dear Rung, I know you do too.” Froid droned on. “I tend to get quite handsy when I’m connected like that, and I do hope that’s a problem for you. You always did preach about personal space.”

“Why are you so intent on proving just how much of a garbage pile you are?” Whirl interrupted. “Don’t people usually aim for the exact opposite? ‘I’m a good person look at my good self in my goody-two-shoes!’ right?”

“I’m giving your doctor a chance.” Froid turned, nearly hissing as he replied. “I thought I could try to be as nice as I could about this.” Froid turned back to Rung. “Kindness, just something else you went on and on about but maybe that’s the one thing about you that rubbed off onto me, for all the good it’s going to do you since I think you’re not going to talk.”

“If you know me so well, then why say anything?” Rung asked. “Unless your ego needs the show?”

Froid stared. “I’ll be opening your chest. Now, it’s never happened to me because I’m not a horrible person but I’ve heard a forced sparkmerge is painful. You give me a great opportunity to find out.”

“You can’t do that!” Red Alert’s head jolted up, straining against the chains that held him to the floor. “Even for you, that should be going too far!”

“You can never go too far in the hunt for knowledge.” Froid chuckled deeply, sighing from the amusement. “This is quite early on in my list, Rung. I can keep going, or I can keep telling you what is in your immediate future.”

“Why don’t you prove you aren’t bluffing, Froid?” Rung said. “I thought you hated talk, and prefered to at least try to do whatever you were set on doing.”

“If you insist.”

Froid pulled himself onto the table, straddling Rung’s legs. He ignored Whirl’s threats, “Get off of him.” “Don’t you touch him.” “You’re dead when I get free.” it all became a buzzing background noise to him. Thin fingers trailed thin transformation seams, choosing a target to pierce. Froid explored, settling on seams on Rung’s sides just under his arms. With a fullbodied push he jammed his fingers in, painfully pushing armored pieces apart.

The sudden and short scream Rung let out silenced everyone else. “You want me to prove I am not bluffing, Rung?” Froid whispered, leaning in. He twisted his fingers and Rung gasped, sucking in air with a pained wince. “I can do that.”

“D-d-don’t say, agh, a-anything.” Rung stuttered to Red Alert, Bluestreak and Whirl. “W-gh-whatever you hea-AH!”

“I don’t think so,” Whirl yelled. “Froid, get your lanky weird frame off him and unchain me now so I can give you the beatdown you deserve!” Whirl tugged hard at his wrists, tried firing from his cockpit-mounted cannons only to notice they were gone. Spinning the blades in his arms only resulted in an awkward pain running up his arms as the blades went _clunk_ against the heavy chain link pulled through him. “Hold on, I’ll figure something out. I’ll get us out, wreckers are good at that.”

“We all know you’re not a wrecker anymore, Whirl.” Froid said. “Don’t kid yourself, it’s unhealthy.”

“Once a wrecker, always a wrecker.” Whirl said, head lowered, single optic a tiny burning pinprick of light. “Others have done more to hold me back and failed, I recommend not getting as cocky as I am, Froid, because unlike you I can back it all up.”

Rung gasp sharply when Froid pulled his fingers out. He got off the table gently, and turned to Whirl, staring down at the disfigured frame at his feet. “I’ve picked up on quite a bit of information on you, Whirl, even without Rung’s documents.” he said. “You’re quite the angry Autobot.”

“Got lots of reasons to be angry.” Whirl said. “You’re one of those reasons, and right now you’re squatting at the top of my list.”

“Anger is useless unless it is focused onto something for the benefit of everyone around you, of society.” Froid said. “You crave self-destruction, every Wrecker does. However, you failed that. Your anger is useless without direction, and your anger is all you are, Whirl. Useless.” Whirl tugged hard, feeling a strain in his wrists and his shoulders but he didn’t care. He pulled but no creaking or moaning of bending metal giving away followed. “Even if Rung gave me all his patient files, I would be placing yours in the trash. You’re useless, hopeless, I have better things to do with my time than waste it trying to help you. I’d send you to Garrus-5 and be done with it.”

Whirl was left a burning hot and frothy mess of anger.

“Your issues lie with me, Froid.” Rung called out. He couldn’t move his head well enough to find Froid, but he knew he was far closer than he cared for. If he wasn’t harassing him, though, then his attention was elsewhere and it was the last thing Rung wanted. “You’ve done enough to them, bringing my patients here.”

“I haven’t gotten what I wanted,” Froid said, the sound of his footsteps moving to Red Alert. “which means I haven’t done enough. Hello, Red Alert.” Red Alert’s mumbling turned into frantic stuttering, with a audible inability to breathe right. “Now, I think you already saw that I am not bluffing. I will hurt Rung further if nobody starts giving me what I want.”

“I… he said to not-” Red Alert stammered. He tried to sneak a glance at Rung for any indication, any information, but Froid caught him in his thin fingers, forcing his line of sight upwards and on him.

“I will continue to hurt him if you do not do what I tell you, so listen carefully.” Froid said, voice low and deep. “Tell Rung he is an unfit doctor, a terrible psychiatrist. You want to transfer your care to me.”

“Don’t, Red Alert.” Rung said, desperation lacing the edge of his voice. “Even if you tell him what he wants, he isn’t going to let you or any of us go.”

“Actually, you can help me in ways others might not be able to.” Froid said, pep in his voice. “Rung’s tight-lipped, Whirl’s an angry ex-criminal, Bluestreak only happened to work with the Wreckers once. But you,”

“Me?” Red Alert said in a near-silent whisper.

“I’m quite interested in getting my hands on some Wrecker profiles. Being in security, I have a hunch you might have some amount of access.” Froid leaned in, crouching down with Red Alert’s chin still in his hand. “Will you help me?”

“Don’t tell him anything, shorty.” Whirl barked, tugging against his restraints. “He wants what he wants, look how desperate he is! I mean, nobody even knows who Rung is. Nobody, and I really mean nobody, cares that I’m caught here. Red, Blue, neither of you are so high-ranking that Autobot High Command will be hunting down for your poor sparks anytime soon. Yet we’re all he’s got and he knows it.”

“It must have hurt to say all that with no mouth, Whirl.” Froid said, looking over a shoulder. “Will you help me, Red Alert? I’m doing this for safety. I’m doing this because I know it is right. You need to make the right choice here, your answer carries so much weight.”

Red Alert melted into frantic hums and sounds, closing his optics. “No.” Red Alert managed to spit out, and Froid pushed his face away harshly as he stood back up. “Don’t do this, Froid, Froid!”

“Two out of three have refused to help me, Rung.” Froid said. “You preach your niceties but it doesn’t seem to be rubbing off on your patients very well. I would have thought otherwise.” He paused, and looked at Bluestreak, staring and still talking to himself, mouth running a mile a minute. “We all have one hope left.”

Froid stood between Bluestreak and Rung, arms hanging at his sides and looking down. “Get out get out get out saving get out.”

“You’re talkative.” Froid said. “I like that. You’ve worked with the wreckers once, could you give me some names?”

“Out out out out hot out go.”

“Bluestreak,” Froid said, warning hinted at in his tone. “Wrecker names, if you don’t mind.”

“Out out saving Autobot coming.”

Froid huffed in frustration. He lifted a foot and pushed it to Bluestreak’s grill, pushing him back so the chains around his neck pulled tight, the links connected to the floor drawing taut and he let out a sharp, pained noise. “No one is coming, Bluestreak. Not until you give me some names.”

Bluestreak stopped talking. Rung felt his spark stop in his chest.

“I… I won’t.” Bluestream whispered. “I can’t.”

“So you are not even going to try to create a reason for why you should have survived and not anyone else?”

“Survive?” Whirl interrupted, while everyone else winced. Everyone else knew. Bluestreak gasped in panic and swelling emotion.

“Froid. Don’t.” Rung said. “Don’t you do this to him.”

“We all know about Praxus, I’m sure. Poor Praxus.” Froid said. “Pity our entire species that you’re the one who survived and not anyone else.”

“Back off, like he would have had any control over that.” Whirl snapped.

“You don’t have to continue wasting anyone’s time, Bluestreak.” Froid said, voice suddenly sweet. “Maybe there’s a reason you survived. Maybe it’s this moment. If you give me the names, we can find out.”

The sudden clatter of the pull against chains reverberated off the walls again. Whirl was thrashing. “You keep saying you want Wreckers when you have me right here! Leave everyone else alone, they were never Wreckers but I am and I’m right here, you tight-jointed lanky old buzzard!”

“Are you going to give me the names of every Wrecker your damaged brain remembers?” Froid asked.

“Hell no. Rip out my spark, crush it if you even can with those poor excuses for fingers,” Whirl said, body groaning from the stress the chains around him slowly pushing dents into him. “see if that’ll make me talk.”

“That is why I’m not asking you. Unlike you, I’ll be concentrating my efforts efficiently.” Froid said before resuming his torment on Bluestreak. “Tell me the names of every Wrecker you have met.” Bluestreak couldn’t respond with anything other than a cry, extended and long and echoing harshly. “Well then,” Froid stepped away, back towards Rung in the center of the room. “none of you can can’t say I didn’t try.”

“Froid, you need to end this. Now.” Rung said, voice sharp while his wrists fidgeted in their bonds. “You cannot possibly need classified information this badly.”

“You’d be surprised what one can need, Rung.” Froid said, leaning over the much smaller bot, pushing himself against Rung’s fingers. “Your patients must respect you, to listen to you even though you could free them of this situation with a few names, some passwords, and officiated clearance.” His hands grabbed Rung at the hips, arched fingers tapping at his armor. Rung stared, focused and steeling himself against Froid. “I really tried, Rung.” he said quietly before forcing his fingers into seams there. Rung yelled out before biting his tongue to keep himself quiet while his flinches and writhing under Froid’s hands revealed how badly he hurt.

“Don’t. D-don’t do a-AH-anything!” Rung managed to force out, while Froid pulled his fingers down a seam in his thigh, parting the plating very suddenly and quite painfully.

“Yeah, I don’t think so.” Whirl fought against his bonds again, chains clacking and joints creaking from how he pulled and pulled.

“Rung, please just tell him,” Bluestreak begged breathlessly. “we can fix the damage when we get out, I can’t I can’t cannot be here a-anymore.”

“Follow his orders.” Red Alert said, cheek to the floor and speaking through a clenched jaw. “He won’t let us go. He’ll never let us go and high command isn’t going to come save us.”

“Screw all of that, I’ll get us out of here myself.” Whirl said, straining hard. “Just.. gotta break loose. Get myself out of these chains. Then I’ll wring Froid’s neck so hard his head will come off.”

Froid hovered hover Rung, pulling his hands to the chest under him, feeling his captive wince when he touched him there. “Are you sure you haven’t crossed that oh-so-fine line once again?”

Tiny clicks, barely audible over Whirl working through his chains and Bluestreak’s whimpering but Rung caught it. Froid pulled two thin blue cables out from under panels that formed his chest. It became silent in the room, cords held up for everyone to see, fully dawning on everyone that Froid was truly not bluffing.

Rung choked when Froid found him, pushing his cables into him securely after poking and prodding around for his ports. “Do whatever you want. It’s a myth that you can access someone’s entire mind this way, Froid.”

Froid was silent, moving tightly as he unceremoniously plugged himself into Rung. The small orange Autobot groaned, his glasses dim from his cyan optics shutting to block out the sight of Froid. He stayed still, Rung panting and flinching underneath his frame and watched as the pulses he sent made their way to him.

Whirl pulled and tugged, so painfully close to Rung, unable to properly see him with Froid hovering over him, sitting on his legs. He felt something wet run down his cuffs, his claws, and he ignored it. His only focus was pulling, leaning forward and despite his neck being chained to the floor as well as his wrists behind his back, he managed to get his feet flat on the floor under him, forcing himself further.

“You won’t break out, Whirl.” Froid said calmly, one hand cupping Rung’s cheek, palm kept pressed to him even when he pulled away. He dragged his hand down, over Rung’s lips, his chin, down his neck. Another pulse, another wince and he had Rung panting again under him. Fingertips dragged across cream metal, grabbing sides and hips and palming even lower. Froid moved to push his knee into Rung’s crotch, gaining a strangled noise from him. “You’re so warm, Rung.”

“I’m angry.” Rung said. “I am so furious with you my spark may very well burn out.”

“I don’t think being hot down here,” Froid grabbed Rung’s covered array. “is indicative of anger.”

“Hey! Froid, you need to back off before I get out and back you straight through a wall and into the nearest smelting pit.” Whirl said, voice raspy from strain. He and his struggle to break free went ignored, Red Alert being curled up tight and Bluestreak finally collapsing hard onto the floor all went unnoticed by Froid.

Pulse after pulse made of excitement from Froid and a mix of fear and anger from Rung passed between them both. Froid lost himself, knowing Rung could tell but didn’t care how Rung could try to use it against him. All he cared about for that one moment was grinding his hot array against Rung’s.

Hearing Rung only as noise and not words due to being hazy with infatuation and thrill, he gently took Rung’s glasses from his face and crushed them in his hand, letting the pieces drop and clatter on the floor. “No more walls between us, Rung.”

Froid got off him once again, Rung could read his face well enough to tell he was smirking as he walked away, trailing his hand down his chest, his stomach, his legs. Rung could hear a hitch in someone’s breathing, and knew Froid was after tormenting Bluestreak again. “Maybe you love them,” he said. “but they haven’t given me anything that would get all of you out of here. I’m sensing a lack of reciprocation, Rung.”

Whirl snapped when he caught Froid too close to Bluestreak, pulling him up by his collar, his face too close to Froid’s hips. “That’s it!” Whirl croaked. “Froid, I’ll give you wrecker names.”

Froid hummed. “And here I am, surprised to see some cooperation. Maybe you aren't all that damaged, Whirl.” Whirl was quiet, waiting out Froid. He waited for his impatience to get the better of him, getting a smack against the side of his head from Froid. “Today, if you would.”

“Well, there’s myself, but that’s a complicated story.” Whirl dragged on slowly. “Then, there’s Springer.”

“Everyone knows who Springer is and that he is a wrecker.” Froid grumbled. “Think smaller names. Less famous. I want the names of wreckers that you know have worked with Bluestreak.”

“You’re either a famous wrecker or you’re not a wrecker.” Whirl stated. “There’s nothing else, Froid, there’s no room for anything else.”

“You’re a waste of time. Keep it up, you’ll be a dead wrecker soon.” Froid left Whirl for Rung. “You could stop this.” He pushed his cheek to Rung’s stomach, fingers dancing along a painfully wide seam. “We’ve only begun, dear Rung but we don’t need to go further.”

“Do it. Do all of it.” Rung spat. “I’m not giving you a full list of Wrecker names. I fully understand your tactics, I understand the angles you’re trying to play-”

“But can you withstand them?”

Rung stayed quiet.

Froid lifted his head off Rung, touching his hips lower and lower before moving over the curve of his thighs to his parted legs. Rung’s modesty plating parted away at Froid’s touch, no longer controllable. Considering it a battle won, Froid basked in the sight of Rung’s spike and valve, curling a finger around their connected cables and revelling in the emotions coming through the lines in heavy pulses that surely matched Rung’s sparkbeat.

Froid’s other hand lifts from a hip and lightly brushes the folds there, feeling the heat radiating from Rung’s frame. “If this is from anger,” he started to say. “then you must be painfully furious. In fact, I know you are. I can feel it. The anger. The fear that you’re starting to crack.”

“I’m so furious that I might be losing years off my remaining lifespan from it.” Rung said, quick and sharp.

“You could consider it a gift, the shorter you live while continuing to not talk, the less time you’ll spend with me.” Froid said. “However, I consider that a curse. I’m excellent, shame on you for never realizing this and shame on you for being this wet.” He pushed his fingers in, gentle and deep and hooking his fingers before pulling, fingertips digging into Rung’s insides.

He gasped. Another victory in Froid’s books.

When Froid caught the desperation in Rung’s cool blue optics, feeling the sparkbeat skip, he couldn’t help the heated feeling he got that he knew Rung could feel as well. So desperate to not break, to escape. To keep everyone safe. It made him sick.

Froid grabbed Rung’s spike and gave him a few solid strokes, and Rung gasped audibly, too surprised to try to hold back. He could feel their combined sparkbeats in his head, could feel Rung was consciously keeping his out of synch with his own. “I bet no one has ever done this to you.” Froid finally said. “I can feel you twitch and throb, here and in your chest. Do you even know what to do?”

More strokes, and Rung’s spike could stand on its own. Froid left it for his valve again, with Rung writhing and letting out a displeased groan under him. This time, what touched him wasn’t Froid. Something cooler, wider than Froid’s slender fingers, being warmed by his valve. The buzz that followed was telltale, slipping fully inside and being followed by another and another.

“Oogh,” Rung moved his hips, struggling to get away from a fourth buzzing toy being pushed into him. He beared down, trying to push everything out but Froid forced his palm against his array, keeping every toy inside. “Froid,”

“Yes?” Froid leaned in, hovering over Rung menacingly. “You feel so good. I can feel it. You feel so good and yet so scared, all at the same time.”

“Stop this.” Rung managed to gasp over the vibrators.

“You can make it stop, Rung.” Froid whispered, face so close before nuzzling Rung’s neck. Then he pulled away, and looked at his other captives. “You could stop this too. I’m so sorry, Rung,” He went back to nuzzling against Rung. “your patients simply don’t seem to care whatsoever about you.”

“You need t-to stop.” Rung’s voice cracked.

“I won’t stop until I have what I want. When that happens is up to the four of you.” Rung groaned, hips bouncing as the vibrations ramped his charge near-painfully high.

It was only when he managed to get a semblance of a grip on himself and force a calmness back into his frame that Froid pulled away. Rung didn’t push the toys out of his valve, instead simply laying there panting hard, and Froid could feel the intense focus coming through their shared lines, and the effort it required to maintain. It was wearing Rung out, and wearing him out fast.

Froid moved away gently, mindful of the cables to make sure they didn’t get tugged out of either of them painfully and knelt by Whirl. His warm and sticky hand held him by the head, close to his chest. He pulled and pushed, but Whirl’s chains kept him harmless. “Let go!” he said. “Get off! Get the hell off of me!”

Froid’s other hand drew the cables that ran into his chest up to Whirl, brushing the cool blue and amber cords against his face. Froid’s expectation of making the ex-Wrecker freeze was met with more thrashing.

What did make him stop was Rung’s overload. A sharp moan with blue running down his spike and in a small gush from his valve, running down the slight incline of the table. Dripping inches from Whirl’s face off the edge. Rung’s breathing was broken and jagged, and one of the small vibrators slipped from his valve, loudly buzzing away on the hard tabletop.

“You just might be the most disgusting bot I’ve ever met.” Whirl said, voice flat in tone.

“I still haven’t revealed everything.” Froid pat Whirl’s head, before rising. “I have a backup plan. It should deter your escape. I recommend not tugging so hard on your chains, anymore.”

“I don’t get deterred.” Whirl said. He resumed pulling and tugging, chains clinking with every move. “I just get determined.”

“If we get a chance to get out, we’re taking it.” Red Alert croaked, lifting his head from the ground. He and Whirl both looked at Bluestreak for his own addition only to find he had passed out, a combination of panic and exhaustion.

“Sleeper coding may change your minds.” Froid said, and the entire room went silent aside from Rung’s attempts to recover and the next and last vibrator to come out with a wet _plop_. “If I suspect an impending escape or rescue,” he held up a small drive. “in this goes, into all of you.”

“Your plan is complete sc-” Whirl said, aggravated but he was quickly interrupted by Red Alert’s panicking noises.

“Don’t. Froid. Don’t! Don’t.” he sputtered. “Don’t!”

“Ah, someone understands the severity. Well, I’m sure Rung would as well, if he were here, mentally.” Froid said. “Certain code words are loaded onto this with programmed actions to follow. I don’t have time to personalize them, so some of you, like Whirl, wouldn’t be able to get away with certain actions loaded on this.”

“Don’t even bother with me, with your frikken’ code.” Whirl glared, optic flickering back to Rung at every odd huff or another toy falling from his slick valve. “I am already barely getting away with existing, as is.”

“I won’t have to bother if you can give me what I want.” Froid spat. “If I’m forced to use this, I will, and it will only be your own fault.”

“...Froid.”

Froid set the drive aside, safe from the reach of his captives and would-be patients reach and he rushed to Rung’s side, cupping his face to force his gaze on him and feeling him hiccup. “Hm?”

“...If I tell you what you want to hear, will you really let Red Alert, Bluestreak and Whirl go?”

“It’s the only leverage I have.” Froid said, palming at his own crotch, spike pushing into his hand. “You’re not worth much to Autobot High Command. I can’t threaten them with you, nor can I use you as blackmail to force their hand. Just as useless as yourself.”

“Don’t.” Whirl said, similar pleas coming from Red Alert. “Don’t do it, Rung you don’t have t-”

“I’m useless.”

Froid’s spark swelled, entire body hot, it took effort to not overload right there onto the floor between his feet, and he reveled in the look on Rung’s face, knowing he knew. He felt it too. “Say it again.”

He hesitated, but the words came forward again. “I’m useless.”

Froid got wet, trickling down an inner thigh just from hearing Rung. He climbed back up, straddling Rung’s restrained legs and ran his fingers over the glass in his chest, lower and lower. “Is there anything else you’d like to tell me?”

Rung’s silence was not what Froid wanted to hear, having thought himself lucky that Rung may have been starting to crumble. In one quick move, Froid’s face was in Rung’s, his spike pushing past warm and wet folds.

That got Rung to open his mouth again.

“Ahh, ngh!” Rung cried out. “No!” Rung bashed his face into Froid’s, making a decent crack against Froid’s mouth. It did little to stop Froid, only making him pause for a moment, sucking in air before his hips thrust back and forth again at a more feverish pace into the restrained bot under him.

Whirl, among the pulling and clanging noises, had lost his balance and landed on his side against the damp floor. He squirmed on the floor doing the best he could to get himself back onto his knees and when he lifted his head to give Froid’s back a death stare, he found the bot had gone still. Rung made weak noises, totally exhausted as Froid finished spilling himself inside his rival.

Froid slowly pulled himself off of Rung, sitting up on his knees and staring downwards as Rung’s head tilted off to the side. “Once again: Is there anything else you would like to tell me, Rung?” Whirl stared, quietest he’d ever been in his life. He repeated in his head a mantra begging Rung to give nothing.

Rung was silent.

Froid huffed tiredly, slipping from the table and getting his feet to the ground before sliding his hand down their connected cables. He pinched Rung’s too tightly, and with a snap of his wrist they were both undone. Froid tossed away Rung’s cream cabling onto his body dotted with condensation, while he tucked his own away gently. Rung groaned as Froid’s overload seeped out of his valve, cooling and becoming tacky, sticking to his armor in a gross mess.

“And I thought _I_ was messed up.” Whirl said, getting Froid’s attention as he cleaned himself gently, his pace calm.

“You’re a wrecker, you’re only use is doing things far worse than I have ever had to.” Froid said. “Excuse me, ex-wrecker.”

“Yeah, like killing people and going into dangerous situations where people will try to kill us.” Whirl said. “We did what we had to.”

“Exactly the same as I’m doing now.” Froid snapped. “Everything I’m doing has its uses though, unlike you and your merry band of hoodlums pretending to be a force of good.”

“So, what’s next on your disgusting sticky list?” Whirl asked, leaning in how he could. “Please, make me angrier.”

“My next plan is going to bed.” Froid said, voice flat. “I’m exhausted, but I think the start of progress has been made.” he looked at Rung, still desperately trying to cool down by the sound of his fans nearly roaring. “I’m not too worried. It isn’t like any of you are going anywhere. You’ll be right here, where I leave you. I’ll be back tomorrow, and the next day, and as many days as it takes. So long as you’re my captives, you haven’t won.”

Froid’s hand dragged down the edge of the table Rung was trapped on, and pushing when he reached the corner and turning the surface as he went by.

The lights dimmed to something dull and sickly and Froid slipped through the slender doorway. He didn’t even look behind him before the door shut gently, and a harrowing click let those who were conscious know the door was locked for the time being, with no knowledge of when it would come undone again.

“Alrighty, now’s our chance to work something out.” Whirl muttered, before glancing around, head upturned to the ceiling. “Unless Froid’s got this place rigged with cameras and microphones, I’m not seeing any but they’re makin’ those things much more discreet nowadays.”

With no response, Whirl quieted. Red Alert was rolling onto his knees, kneeling with his head so low his face couldn’t be seen. Bluestreak’s wings were twitching, talking quietly in his sleep and it was the only sign of remaining life in him.

He looked to Rung last. He didn’t seem awake, but Whirl could see the shallow rise-fall-rise of his chest. He tried to raise his arms suddenly, a loud metal _thunk_ ringing in the room. “Why haven’t either of you done anything?!”

“Us? What have you done, Whirl?” Red Alert glared. “You’ve only managed to maybe get under Froid’s armor and injure yourself!”

“Did what.” Whirl looked himself over. He found his wrists tacky and wet with still-drying energon, heavy drops  “Oh, don’t worry about that. It’s nothing.”

“We need to figure out what we’re doing, and fast.” Red Alert said, voice shaking as he lifted his head and looked at Rung. “I… I can’t do this again.”

“If you say anything, Red, I’m gonna break these cuffs and drown you in all the energon I’m gonna bleed.” Whirl threatened. “Just keep your trap shut and I’ll figure something out.”

“Yeah,” Red alert huffed, and muttered “you’re doing such a great job of it already.”

“Hey, Mr. Security,” Whirl yelled. “Shut the hell up. At least I’m trying. Haven’t seen you do anything but fall over.” Red Alert ignored him, shuffling in an attempt to lay down gently. He went down with a _clang_ and curled up for what little warmth he could manage to keep. Whirl looked at Rung, now able to see his face for the first time.

He had never seen him so tired, so exhausted. Rung looked sick, even to Whirl’s warped sense of ill and injured.

Whirl felt heavy in his chest. He didn’t want to admit he had no idea how to even get out of his bindings without brute-forcing his way through them, and his attempts so far had done nothing but injure himself. He normally wouldn’t mind such wounds or worse, but he didn’t have time to deal with irritation like bleeding wrists.

He leaned forward, optic dim and thinking. He’d already tried violence and shows of force, and as much as he hated it, Red Alert was right. It didn’t do anything to help their situation. He felt himself burn up, angry at Red Alert, angry at Froid, and Bluestreak. Angry at himself for not breaking loose by now, angry at himself for not realizing he was hurt. Whirl knew Rung wouldn’t have approved of him hurting himself for his sake.

He looked up at Rung. His optics were shut, his face still looked scared and in pain. Emotions he couldn’t make himself very well, expressions he barely registered on the faces of others were blinding when it was Rung’s face.

Whirl shuddered, he tried to hide it but it surfaced. All he could think was that Rung was among the last to deserve such treatment, and his wrists hurt, they hurt so bad and it was for Rung but that wasn’t enough to push him to fighting until he’d torn his claws off and Whirl began to beat himself up over it.

“Whirl.” came a croak and everything inside Whirl’s head stopped. “Whirl.”

“Rung.” Whirl tried to whisper. “Don’t worry. I’ll get us out of this, eyebrows. I can do it.”

“You’re… hurt.” Rung said. “I can see you’re bleeding…”

“I spend more time bleeding than not, you know that.” Whirl said, chuckling but it was laced with a struggle to not cry. He shook his head. “Don’t you worry about anything, eyebr- Rung.”

Rung’s weak lopsided smile made Whirl’s spark stop momentarily.

He tried to say something, and Whirl tilted his head in interest but when Rung winced, face looking pained, Whirl felt the need to do something. Anything.

His optic fell on Rung’s hand, and without thinking, he moved. Chain links clinked together as he pulled forward, they went taut but he strained anything that could handle it, careful to not exacerbate existing wounds. “ _That’s enough._ ” he could hear Rung saying in his head. Rung’s fingers brushed against the top of his head, and he lifted upward so Rung’s palm was against his cool blue armor.

When he felt Rung weakly push against him, fingers moving across his plating and palm pressed against him, Whirl’s optic shut off. He remained their, chains digging into his rotors, his wrists, his shoulders and hurting his neck.

He had to give Rung something good, his spark pulsed hard in his chest and he apologized mentally about only having himself to offer up but he was going to remain there until Rung didn’t need someone to hold onto, no matter his discomfort.

Unlike everyone else, he was going to do something.

**Author's Note:**

> HMU @ 0palheart.tumblr.com! I love getting feedback there and getting prompts/requests!


End file.
